Henry Winfield
Kamen Rider New Electric King is a current fictional protagonist & character in the series of films for the fanfictional American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider: Electric King as a replacement of his predecessor. Henry Winfield He is introduced as the grandson of Dwayne Winfield (& is consequently Megan's second cousin & Amanda's second nephew) & is the newest Singularity Point who can become a Kamen Rider. Originally impressed by the Owner's stories of his grandfather's time as Electric King, Henry eventually entered a contract with the Imagin Neo Taros. Because the time stream had been endangered, he was called by the past's Owner to fight the new threat, picking up the slack from his grandfather whom he has a grudge against for both naming him (for he views his name "unoriginal") & inheriting his bad luck. To further distance himself from Dwayne, Henry renamed his Imagin partner Teddy. However, Henry regains respect for his grandfather as they restore the time stream. Imagin Possessions Of Henry In Rider Form (New Electric King) & Personal Form * When possessed by Momotaros, Jack is in Henry's body. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak & he gains more muscular definition & the physical strength to go with it. * When possessed by Urataros, Mack is in Henry's body with the right words to woo women & convince almost anybody. His hair is straight & calm & has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. * When possessed by Kintaros, Lack is in Henry's body. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury due to Lack Taros' clumsiness. * When possessed by Ryutaros, Krack is in Henry's body, incorporating dancing into everything he does. He grows one long purple & black streak of hair & is always seen wearing a brown cap. Forms Like the other Riders in Kamen Rider: Electric King, New Electric King has access to multiple forms. The first is seen in Farewell Kamen Rider Electric King: The Final Countdown, and his second is first seen in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD Neo Generations: The Demon Island Warship. However, unlike the original Electric King, when Henry is possessed by any of the Taros, he does not change form; the Imagin instead becomes a weapon based on their abilities. But if possessed by Deneb, New Electric King will automatically assume his own version of Vega Form, presumably because Deneb already has a weapon form. Plat= Plat Form is New Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during New Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. |-|Strike= Strike Form *Rider height: 194cm *Rider weight: 92kg Ability perimeters *Punching power: 6t *Kicking power: 7t *Maximum jump height: 38m *Maximum running speed: 100m/4s Strike Form is the default form of New Electric King, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. Strike Form is also able to use the Taros Brothers in the form of the New LackAx, the New MackRod, & the New JackSword. |-|Vega= Vega Form *Rider height: 199cm *Rider weight: 123kg Ability perimeters *Punching power: 7t *Kicking power: 10t *Maximum jump height: 25m *Maximum running speed: 100m/9.7s Vega Form is the form of New Den-O that first appears in The Onigashima Battleship. Kotaro allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form. In this state, New Den-O can use his DenGasher in Naginata Mode. This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro. Equipment Device *New Electro Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt Vehicles *New ElectroLiner: New Den-O's personal train *New Electro-Bird: New Den-O's Rider Machine Weapons MacheTeddy Instead of possessing his master, Teddy transforms into a weapon wielded by New Electric King Strike Form called the Macheteddy. It is a large sword with Teddy's face as the guard. With the Macheteddy, New Electric King Strike Form can perform the Counter Slash with Teddy counting down the attack time given to him. Notes *His Kamen Rider name New Electric King only appears in merchandise & other promotional material, but not in the specials itself. His name in the specials is just Kamen Rider Electric King, as he is meant to be a replacement to the original Electric King. *He is the special-exclusive Rider to have many appearances in other movies. **He is also the first special-exclusive Rider from the original timeline to appear in the TV series as he appeared in one episode of Kamen Rider DCD], even though he did not appear in the original series. *The way his Rider System works is similar to Minos' Zero Form, which his Imagin becomes a weapon for him to wield. *Deneb is the only Imagin that does not become a weapon when he possesses New Electric King, though he does have a weapon form in his own right as the Denebick Buster for Minos' aforementioned Zero Form. *Krack Taros is the only Imagin who has not transformed into New Electric King & thus has yet to gain a weapon form (unless one counts Sieg). *Though New Electric King does not need to be possessed by the Taros Brothers to transform unlike Electric King, his Strike Form does sport the same red peach visor that is seen on Electric King's Sword Form, this feature is presumably purely cosmetic to associate New Electric King with the original Electric King by first glance. See Also *Kotaro Nogami - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Electric King Riders